Incondicionalmente
by Inna-san
Summary: Las naciones han vuelto a nacer,pero esta vez como "Personas bido a esto, algunas han olvidado su pasado en su vida anterior, viven de manera tranquila, otras recuerdan vagamente ciertas cosas y las menos afortunadas pueden recordarlo todo. Aunque el recordar no parezca tan malo,¿Que pasa cuando has vivido tanto que debes de cargar con el pasado aun en "una nueva vida"?


Los gritos se escuchan en la habitación, me pregunto cuanto tiempo ha pasado esta vez… ¿Tres horas quizás? No lo sé, solo sé que de alguna forma termine con la espalda recargada en la gruesa puerta de madera. No sé qué es lo que debería de hacer, no tengo miedo de entrar, pero tengo miedo de verle en tal estado, lo único que veo es el inicio de la crisis y ver cómo me pide encerrarle, es tan doloroso que siento que voy a desvanecerme en cualquier momento, pero debo de mantenerme fuerte como lo eh hecho en todo este tiempo, porque debo ser fuerte para él, no serviría de nada echarme para atrás después de todo esto, siento escalofríos por mi cuerpo y estoy temblando, solo puedo mirar al suelo me siento impotente pero dejarlo dentro es lo mejor que puedo hacer, me gustaría poder hacer algo más por el… desearía hacer cualquier cosa… desearía poder entregarle mi cuerpo entero parra que pudiese recuperarse… pero nadie puede ayudarlo, puede que sea un asunto medico pero no es solo eso… es el pasado, el pasado que nadie podría creerle, el pasado que solo el vivió, no uno de hace años… un pasado desde hace siglos, aunque suene imposible para la "gente normal" para personas como nosotros es una maldición que debemos llevar por siempre… bueno, al menos para algunos, otros no pueden recordarlo, los envidio, eh oído sobre Ivan y Feliciano, pero lo de ellos no es tan grave, aun así no deja de ser importante, escuche de Natalia que Ivan solo tiene pesadillas, quizá sea más difícil para él ya que Yao ahora arregla asuntos en Hong Kong y el prefiere no preocuparlo.  
Ahora que Ludwig vive con Feliciano escuche de Antonio que a veces llora durante horas, viniendo de una persona de carácter sumiso puedo esperarlo, Lovino no está muy feliz con el hecho por supuesto.  
Supongo que es extraño que alguien como yo, de presencia débil y de carácter suave pueda pasar por esto y ni me inmute, Alfred se extraña y varias veces me ha pedido quedarme a vivir con él, piensa que quizás si busco a alguien "mejor" podría ser más feliz, pero él no lo entendería, porque no puede recordarlo, pobre Arthur, le eh visto melancólico últimamente al no poder acercarse un poco más a él, de cualquier manera Alfred es torpe deseo realmente que tengan éxito y puedan ser felices, Arthur puede recordar unas cosas pero tiene dolores de cabeza si se esfuerza.  
Antonio prefiere no recordar y hace bien con ello, ha comenzado una nueva vida con Lovino quien no recuerda nada, quizá todos deberíamos hacerlo, envidio su entusiasmo, Ludwig no recuerda y por eso le preocupa Feliciano, Kiku se ha olvidado, con Roderich, y todos los demás no sé exactamente, no me mantengo en contacto con todos, quizá solamente el destino nos ha unido a unos cuantos en esta nueva vida, si podría llamarle de alguna forma para algunos, Gilbert a veces viene a visitarnos y se pone nostálgico en ocasiones, se siente culpable por no poder confesarse a Elizabeta , tal vez solo nosotros 3 podamos recordarlo todo.

Me distraigo de mis pensamientos y noto silencio, al parecer ya ha pasado, me incorporo, el trasero me duele debido al tiempo sentado en el piso, miro la perilla unos minutos y decido si debo o no entrar, suspiro, opto por hacerlo, saco la pequeña llave de los bolsillos de mi pans y abro la puerta despacio, hecho un vistazo al cuarto de color azul cielo pintado con bellas pinturas abstractas, un par de cojines dentro están destrozados, miro en el colchón del fondo y le encuentro durmiendo, entro por completo y me acerco a él, su mediana melena rubia esta despeinada y sus ropas son un caos, me siento a su lado y recargo su cabeza en mi regazo mientras acaricio su cabello, noto que la barba le ha crecido más de lo que normalmente la lleva, debería afeitarla un poco ahora que duerme, pero no quiero moverle, quiero observar lo guapo que es aun dormido, debería ser un delito ser así de atractivo, me siento con suerte de que sea mi marido y un modelo reconocido, las mujeres y hombres me envidian, también suelen decirnos que estamos locos por habernos casado a los 20 pero ellos no tienen idea de cuantas décadas ansiábamos poder hacerlo. Se estremece un poco, al parecer se ha despertado, me mira con sus hermosos azules como si fuera un extraño.

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunta confuso.-¿Dónde estoy?-Se incorpora un tanto alarmado, aquí va de nuevo, una opresión en mi pecho duele como si colocaran hielo, muerdo mi labio disimulando el dolor, no es la primera vez que pasa, "estás acostumbrado" me digo a mi mismo dándome fuerza.  
-Esta es nuestra casa y esta es tu habitación especial.-Digo calmado.  
-¿Nuestra? ¿Habitación especial?  
-Sí, tu y yo vivimos juntos.-Evado la segunda pregunta.  
-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo… ¿Cómo me llamo?  
\- Matthew Williams, estamos en mi país natal Canadá, tu nombre es Francis Bonnefoy, eres francés y un reconocido modelo.  
-Esto… es confuso…ah.-Toma sus sienes con las manos.  
-No necesitas recordarlo todo ahora.-Sonrió.-Te traeré una pastilla para el dolor.-Me levanto y siento un tirón de mi manga.  
-No…te vayas…-Trago saliva.  
-Puedes venir conmigo por la pastilla.-Se levanta con cuidado y me sigue como un niño pequeño, me gustaría no abusar de la situación pero me causa ternura. Estamos en nuestra habitación y abro un cajón del buro sacando un frasco pequeño trasparente, tomo la jarra sobre el buro y sirvo un poco de agua entregándole la pastilla y el vaso, se sienta sobre la cama y la toma.  
-Ahora recuéstate.  
-¿Esa bien? ¿No es tu cama?  
-Es nuestra así que está bien.-Sonrió.  
-¿Qué dormimos juntos?-Se sorprende, su rostro me hace gracia.  
-Solo descansa, te dolerá más si no lo haces.-Obedece y se recuesta pero tira de mí y me confunde.- ¿Qué pasa?-Desvía la mirada.  
-Quizá sea extraño pero… a pesar de que no recuerdo nada tú dices que vivimos juntos y sabes mi nombre… así que quizás por ello me siento tranquilo contigo y… esto es raro pero… ¿podrías dormir conmigo?-Me sonrojo, obviamente, pero me hace muy feliz es la primera vez que lo hace cuando esta así, asiento y me recuesto a su lado, a pesar de ser mayor que yo y más alto parece un cachorro buscando refugio. Cierra los ojos y en unos minutos se queda dormido.

Ojala así fuera por siempre, a veces no entiendo lo que quiero, si fuera el único que recordara el pasado me haría muy triste pero al mismo tiempo muy feliz, así Francia no tendría que sufrir todo esto, ojala fuera a mí a quien le pasan estas cosas, ahora mismo puedo entender lo que siente Arthur. Cierro los ojos y me acurruco en su pecho, siento sus brazos rodearme y me hace sentir protegido, no quiero separarme jamás del…

Siento el tirón de mi mechón sobresaliente y abro los ojos lo primero que veo es un cuello y clavículas frente a mí, alzo la mirada y veo a Francia sonriendo mientras sus dedos juegan con mi mechón.  
-¿Te gusta?-Pregunto mirándole, el me regala una sonrisa cálida.  
-Es una de muchas cosas que me gustan de ti Canadá.-Sobresalto, me ha llamado por mi nombre lo que significa que ha regresado, por una parte me siento feliz y por otra preocupado, me toma de la barbilla y me planta un beso, estoy sorprendido obviamente.  
-¡F-Francia!-Le empujo totalmente sonrojado.- ¡Ya te dije que no hagas eso tan de repente!-Refunfuño y el solo comienza a reír, ¿Por qué nunca puede tomar mis enojos con seriedad? ¿Será por el tono de mi voz, el volumen?  
-Esa es la primera.-Sonríe y hago un mohín, se acerca a mí y besa mi frente.  
-Soy bastante problemático… ¿verdad?-Me sobresalto, su mirada parece triste.  
-No, no lo eres.-Me mira y sonríe.  
-Gracias por cuidar de mi.-Me besa en la mejilla y esta vez me oculto bajo Kumajirō, siento a Francia abrazarme y me estremezco me giro mirándole mientras vuelve a besarme, su barba pica un poco.  
-¿Te sientes mejor?-Asiente.  
-La siguiente pastilla es dentro de 4 horas, ¿iras a trabajar hoy?  
-Tengo una sesión de fotos en media hora.  
-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-Le regaño, levanta los hombros y hace que me enfade.- ¿Estás seguro de que puedes ir? ¿No prefieres tomarte el día libre?  
-La sesión de hoy será para la nueva moda en invierno, no puedo hacerlo aunque quisiera.-Hecha su melena rubia hacia atrás, suspiro, es comprensible.  
-Ve a arreglarte preparare algo de comer. Me levanto y voy a la cocina, también tengo hambre. Preparo lo más rápido que puedo, Kraft Mac and Cheese y hot cakes con mucha miel maple para mí, Francia llega totalmente cambiado, ah rasurado un poco su barba, se deja el cabello suelto y lleva un sombrero azul haciendo conjunto con su ropa de mezclilla con negro. Sonrió, es realmente muy guapo, nos sentamos frente a la mesa redonda de la sala y comenzamos a comer, Kumajirō está en la silla a mi lado, no decimos ni una palabra y comemos en silencio, el termina primero y se levanta para irse, le despido como todos los días, el me sonríe y toma las llaves del auto mientras se va, lo miro por la ventana al irse no sin antes prender un cigarrillo como de costumbre, sonrió, incluso mis labios se han acostumbrado al sabor de tabaco, es un poco vergonzoso de decir, aunque también sé que lo tranquiliza de cierta forma no me disgusta del todo, me alegra que pueda ir a trabajar después de lo que paso, aunque hemos dormido mucho también, supongo que eso le ayudó, vuelvo y termino los hot cakes, me quedo pensativo un momento y me entran ganas de llorar, no me gusta ser si de sensible, opto por lavar los platos y distraerme, termino y me dirijo a nuestra habitación, también debo ir al trabajo, lavo mis dientes y limpio mis gafas, tomo las llaves de casa antes de irme que están en el primer cajón del buro, me detengo al ver la foto de mi boda con Francis en Holanda. Rio al recordar ese día cuando nos enteramos que Holanda fue el primer país donde lo legalizaron Francis me llevo casi corriendo al aeropuerto, claro que yo también deseaba casarme con él, lo eh esperado durante tanto… hemos pasado por tantas cosas difíciles en el pasado… ahora que recuerdo antes de volver a nacer como "Personas normales" él había propuesto casarnos hace mucho tiempo…

*********Flashback**********

En 1758 cuando la campaña británica quiso conquistarme después de la captura del puerto de Louisburg, parte de la guerra de los siete años Francis se había aliado con Arthur para derrotarme, debo decir que fue bastante dura, pero como todo país debo afrontar estas cosas, estar bajo el poder de Arthur y que ambos me quitaran mis colonias. Tuve encuentros con Francia pero a pesar de que Arthur me daba mi libertad a base de cambios Francis se apiado de mí pidiendo solo los intereses mercantiles. Nuestros encuentros fueron muy extraños y cabe decir que Francia es notablemente mayor que yo como país además de que prácticamente me crio, podría considerarse pedofilia en el mundo humano, pero al mismo tiempo me siento con suerte de no sea posible. Después de mis problemas como nación comenzaron los de Francis en 1789 con la Revolución Francesa.  
En ese entonces Francis me buscaba mucho para desahogarse y quejarse de lo que le pasaba como nación mientras bebía, yo solo asentía o negaba con lo que me decía, no es que no le prestara atención, simplemente a veces no sabía que decirle, me siento mal por no ser de ayuda, además, Francis se pone muy enérgico y exhibidor cuando bebe así que me preocupa más lo que haga mientras esta ebrio. Una de todas las veces que venía a buscarme a mi casa para quejarse comenzó a decirme cosas extrañas las que yo no le tome importancia porque las decía cuando había bebido así que suponía yo que era normal decir incoherencias. A veces me decía "Te pareces a América pero eres más lindo" "A pesar de ser un hombre eres tierno" "Comes demasiada maple para estar tan delgado" o jugaba mucho con el mechón sobresaliente y rizado de mi cabello, poco a poco empezó a llamarme por apodos vergonzosos o acercarse más a mí, como abrazarme o quedarse dormido sobre mi hombro o mi regazo, después sin necesidad de beber le gustaba descansar la cabeza en mis piernas o a veces me abrazaba y frotaba su mejilla contra la mía, se burlaba mucho de mí porque yo refunfuñaba y me avergonzaba, no solo porque lo hiciera, es decir… América también me abraza y esas cosas pero… no es lo mismo, me siento extraño cuando se trata de Francia.  
En 1993 Francis llego con un tarro de Maple, me emocione mucho aunque no sabía a qué se debía tal regalo, Francis sonrió tímido entregándome también una rosa.

-Francia, ¿a qué se debe el presente?  
-¿No te gusta?  
-No dije eso, solo… me sorprendió, ¿estamos celebrando algo?-Él se quedó pensando y luego volvió a sonreír, aun puedo sentir como mi corazón comenzó a ir más rápido al darme cuenta de lo atractivo que es.  
-Algo así  
-¿Puedo saber?-Volvió a pensar y luego me miro profundamente a los ojos y poco a poco su mirada se acercaba más a mí hasta ver cerrar sus parpados mientras me rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos y plantaba un beso en mis labios, claramente me sorprendió muchísimo, pero me quede sin aliento. Se separó de mí y me miro con un cariño que no podría describir, mi piel ardía y estaba muy avergonzado, el me abrazo mientras enredaba los dedos en mi cabello, olía muy bien, podía escuchar su corazón palpitar de manera acelerada y note que a pesar de verse tan tranquilo estaba muy nervioso y así permanecimos por un largo tiempo, yo también sentía lo mismo que Francia, pero quizás apenas me había percatado.  
Pasaron algunos meses después de eso, Francis se comportaba muy normal conmigo pero ahora parecía más atento y romántico, eso me ponía nervioso, podría decir que nada cambio pero estaría mintiendo porque no es así, todo cambio, de manera muy drástica. No fue hasta 1994 que Francis se encontraba en una situación delicada en su país y recorría a mí, a pesar de no decir nada, me decía que lo tranquilizaba, un par de meses después Francis me hizo una invitación a Paris, decidí ir, los asuntos en mi hogar estaban estables y Francis tenía tiempo libre al menos por el momento no había disturbios. Viaje a Paris y Francis me hizo un espacio en su casa, cocino para mí y me dio un tour por Paris, mientras caminábamos por la noche en Paris Francis se detuvo en la calle Rue Saint-Denis, donde el movimiento era silencioso y tranquilo, me miro por varios segundos fijamente a los ojos, estaba realmente nervioso, no sabía que hacer su mirada me paralizaba, le vi acercarse a mi e instintivamente cerré mis ojos creyendo que iba a besarme pero no fue así, sentí como me abrazaba y abrí los ojos correspondiendo, estábamos prácticamente solos en el silencio de la noche fue cuando el susurro en mi oído.

-Canadá… Je t'aime.-Mi cuerpo se congelo en aquel momento, fue como si con esas palabras hubieran bastado para rendirme ante él. Nos quedamos en silencio un par de minutos y se separó de mí un poco sin dejar de abrazarme y me miro.-Al menos dime algo, me siento como un idiota si no me rechazas al me…  
-…También…yo…-Le respondí casi sin voz manteniendo la mirada en el piso, tomo mi barbilla levantándola para mirarme, sentía que iba a llorar, era confuso pero estaba seguro que sentía lo mismo que él, Francis miro hacia otro lado por un segundo esbozando una sonrisa y al volver sus ojos en mi me inclino besándome profundamente, me aferre al abrigo que llevaba puesto mientras el abrazaba mi cintura, realmente me sentía como una chica y eso me daba más vergüenza, además de que Francis tiene experiencia en besar y yo no. Fue un beso largo y quería que nunca terminara, supe desde ese momento que Francis sería la única persona con la que yo quería estar.

*******************  
Francis y yo comenzamos a salir pero con los años difíciles que venían estaba ocupado, yo lo entendía así que daría lo mejor de mí por apoyarlo en lo que estuviera en mis manos, aunque nunca me pidió ayuda, a veces comenzaba a dudar sobre si encontraba a una linda chica y terminara olvidándome… quizás dejaría de notarme como las demás naciones lo hacen, creo que sería muy doloroso si terminara siendo invisible también para él. La sola idea me aterraba, pero no quería molestarlo porque sé que tenía tiempos difíciles, solo quería darle mi apoyo.

Francis y yo nos manteníamos en contacto a base de cartas aunque a veces el no escribía en semanas. Recuerdo que recibí una llamada de Francis, me sorprendió mucho se escuchaba cansado, no hablamos mucho, pero de pronto se quedó en silencio, creí que había colgado o se quedó dormido.

-¿Francia?  
-¿Puedes verla?  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-La luna.-Mire por la ventana de la sala y la vi, una luna llena se miraba bastante grande.  
-Sí, la veo.  
-Es hermosa esta noche.-sonreí.-Seria mejor contigo aquí.-Ahí va de nuevo a decir cosas vergonzosas.- ¿Puedes darte cuenta?  
-¿Sobre qué cosa?  
-Aunque estemos a miles de kilómetros de distancia podemos ver el mismo cielo.-Cubro mi rostro, por suerte no puede verme y comienzo a darle la razón a América y los demás sobre la cursilería de Francia.  
-Francia…  
-¿Amm?-Suspiro algo nervioso, me alegra que estemos hablando por teléfono de otra manera esto sería muy vergonzoso.  
-I love you…-Mis mejillas arden, apuesto que estoy tan rojo como los tomates que tanto le gustan a Lovino.  
-Je t'aime.-Me responde, eso solo lo hace el doble de vergonzoso.  
-Good night Francia.  
\- Bonne nuit Canadá.

*****************************  
Después de que termino la Revolución Francesa en 1999, Francis me llevo con él a vivir a Francia. Era cómodo y muy lujoso el lugar donde vivíamos, Francis cocinaba bastante bien y nos turnábamos para hacer las comidas, normalmente siempre teníamos mucho trabajo como países pero no podíamos quejarnos, éramos felices, con problemas y sin ellos, como todas las parejas, celebramos San Valentín en Venecia y vimos a Ludwig y Feliciano juntos, Francis no estaba muy a gusto igual que Lovino, Primavera en España y pascua también, las demás celebraciones e nuestra casa o en Estados Unidos, Navidad en Moscú y después regresamos a Francia, Francis me llevo a una cena en lo más alto del Palacio de Versalles donde hizo una cena, celebramos con vin minutos de las 12 me pidió matrimonio en año nuevo.

********Fin del Flashback***********

Ahora que lo pienso… quizá eh cambiado al país que era antes y ahora soy un poco más abierto, quizás solo con Francia. Me quito mi ropa y me pongo la del trabajo, horneo un par de pan y pasteles y abro la pastelería Ahora que lo pienso después de que Francis me propusiera matrimonio no recuerdo nada más… solo despertar llorando mientras doctores me tenían en brazos, desde entonces me puse realmente muy triste porque creí que era el único que había nacido como un humano común, me sentí muy solo hasta que vi a Alfred mayor que yo quizás tendría 5 años, pero no podía hablar, y cuando crecí y lo hice él no tenía idea de lo que hablaba, lo cual me hizo pensar que quizás era solo yo quien podía recordarlo. Fue muy duro.  
Miro el reloj el tiempo se va volando, esta oración podría ser válida en alguien que ha vivido por muchos años. Me rio, pienso que sería buena idea llevar una Charlota de Fresas para la cena de esta noche es la favorita de Francis. Mi celular suena, el número es privado pero contesto.

-¿Hablo con Matthew Williams?-Me habla una voz varonil.  
-Sí, soy yo, ¿quién habla?  
-Me apena mucho molestarle pero hablo de la Agencia de modelaje donde trabaja el joven Francis Bonnefoy.  
-¿Qué pasa con él?-Comienzo a exaltarme.  
-El modelo Francis tuvo un ataque severo de nervios y tuvimos que hospitalizarle.-Una punzada en mi pecho me oprime y el sentimiento de temor se apodera de mí.  
-¿Dónde está?

Cerré la pastelería lo más rápido que pude y tome un taxi hasta el hospital donde Francis se encontraba, me atendieron y rápidamente fui a la habitación donde se encontraba, me dejaron pasar, estaba dormido, había cinturones sujetándolo a la cama, la sola imagen me destrozaba, me acerque lo abrace y las lágrimas fueron imposibles de comprimirlas.

Lo sé, ha empeorado, con esta es la segunda vez que ha tenido una crisis, hace un mes atrás tuvo 2 seguidas y no sabía qué hacer. Cuando nos reencontramos en esta vida teníamos 13 años, Francis tenía 14, no puedo imaginar lo solo que debió de sentirse y me conto que hace poco encontró a Gilbert y eso hacía más llevadero el asunto. Cuando éramos niños no recordábamos tanto solo que teníamos un pasado y éramos "diferentes" pero con el paso del tiempo nos fuimos dando cuenta de más cosas, fuimos recordando cada vez más y más el pasado, es entonces cuando Francis y yo volvimos a comprometernos, aunque esta vez fue más "normal" que la primera vez pues queríamos estar juntos lo más pronto posible así que me lo propuso a los 17 años. Cuando nos entramos de que Holanda había legalizado el matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo Francis me llevo casi arrastrando, nos instalamos en un hotel de Ámsterdam, el primero en llegar hasta el lugar fue Gilbert, seguido de Antonio y Lovino, después Alfred y Arthur, Francis invito a Feliciano acompañado de Ludwig, eran las personas más cercanas a nosotras, y al día siguiente éramos legalmente esposos. Uno de tantos días maravillosos todos en compañía de Francis. Cuando Francis decidió vivir conmigo en Canadá me extrañe un poco creí que iríamos a vivir a Francia, pero no me molesto. La luna de miel la tuvimos en Inglaterra y Japón, recuerdo que a veces por las noches Francis despertaba alterado y comenzaba a tomar pastillas o se tomaba un baño, pero poco a poco las cosas fueron empeorando, acudimos a un doctor y comenzaron a hacerle pruebas mentales donde encontraron indicios de esquizofrenia yo me derrumbe en aquel momento, me dolía saber cuánto estaba sufriendo Francis y ¿Qué iba a hacer yo? No sabía cómo ayudarlo, el medico nos dio un tratamiento que hemos seguido hasta la fecha pero… las crisis de Francis iban en aumento y yo no sabía que hacer por él incluso le daba fiebre. Un día Francis me dijo que quería una nueva casa, yo no entendía porque si la que teníamos era muy acogedora, pero el insistió y compramos una con 3 habitaciones, pregunte para que una de más si solo somos 2 y el solo respondió que sería una especial para él, al principio no lo comprendí pero cuando la esquizofrenia fue avanzando el me pidió que lo encerrara y entonces se convirtió un habito de ambos, una rutina cada vez que entraba en pánico y yo me acostumbre… debí haberlo llevado a un hospital pero no soportaría que me lo quitaran y comenzaran a medicarlo hasta hacer que pierda la conciencia, porque su problema no es familiar es de un pasado que nos atormenta como una maldición, Francis también se negaba y estando en su lugar también lo haría.

Lo bese en los labios y Salí de la habitación dirigiéndome con el médico que le atendió. Al entrar, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que quien se sentaba en la silla negra de cuero y vestía una bata blanca era Roderich.

-Déjanos a solas por favor.-Le ordeno al enfermero.-Siéntate Matthew.-Me dice indicándome y hago lo que me pide.-Primero que nada quiero hacerte una pregunta.  
-C-Claro.-Respondo nervioso, me mira y duda antes de preguntarme.  
-¿Eres…Canadá?-Me estremezco y lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos.  
-Si.-Suspira aliviado.  
-Ahora puedo sentirme bien por no estar loco.  
-Así que eres Austria.  
-Es lo menos importante, Canadá el punto aquí es Francia.-Me miro los dedos mientras juego con mis manos.  
-¿Esta… mal?  
-Decir mal es muy poco.-Le miro asustado mientras él se levanta y me muestra en la pantalla las imágenes del cerebro de Francis.-Francia está muy deteriorado y creo saber porque, esta trastornado con el pasado… ¿Cierto?-Asiento.- Por lo que veo ha pasado un largo tiempo teniendo esquizofrenia.  
-…Si  
-¿Por qué no lo llevaste a un hospital?  
-Sabes de que se trata no es algo que los doctores puedan borrar es parte de su vida.  
-Canadá el pasado no debe atormentar a nadie, no arreglamos nada con lamentarnos de algo que ya paso, éramos naciones y como los humanos cometemos errores pero no por ello tienes el derecho a pensar que con tu cuidado el mejorara porque hicieron todo lo contrario.-Comienzo a cambiar a su organismo.-Francia esta e un estado crítico, debido a la cantidad de pastillas, alcohol y nicotina su cuerpo termino desechándolo y su corazón estuvo a punto de sufrir un infarto.-Me muerdo el labio, todo eso no puede ser posible, el suspira y se vuelve a sentar.-Te seré completamente sincero Canadá, a Francia no le queda mucho tiempo de vida.-Una opresión en mi pecho se hizo tan dolorosa que creí que no podía soportarla, ¿Por qué el? ¿Por qué tenemos que pasar por esto? ¿Acaso es una maldición por haber sido naciones? No es justo… Francis tiene tanto por vivir…tiene una gran carrera en el mundo de la moda, es un modelo reconocido, tiene errores como cualquier persona, es sensible, tiene temores y rencores, llora mucho en ocasiones, resentido y vanidoso, pero también puede ser muy amable, valiente, romántico y apasionado, entonces ¿Por qué… porque no yo? ¿Porque no puedo ser yo en su lugar?  
-¿C-cuanto le queda…?-logro decir con un hilo de voz.  
-Un par de meses…no lo sé con exactitud.

Eh salido del consultorio y he vuelto a la habitación de Francis, sigue durmiendo, me han dejado quedarme me siento en el sofá con Kumajirō a mi lado y recuesto la cabeza al lado de su brazo, las lágrimas caen por si solas, las eh mantenido encerradas por largo tiempo que al final me quedo dormido.

Siento algo cálido tocar mi cabello, y un tirón en mi mechón, abro los ojos veo un poco borroso porque no llevo lentes y hay mucha luz, levanto la mirada y visualizo a Francis con una pijama de hospital, me pongo las gafas y le miro sonreír, han quitado las correas de la camilla.

-Te ves muy lindo cuando duermes.-Me dice y me besa, esta vez cedo correspondiendo mientras abrazo su cuello.- ¿A qué se debe tanto amor?-Me sonrojo.- ¿Nos vamos a casa?-Asiento y en un par de horas estamos de vuelta. –Siento haberte preocupado… soy algo problemático.  
-No, no lo eres en lo absoluto.-Respondo mientras dejo su ropa en el cesto.  
-Es porque tú me amas mucho.-Sonríe, ahí va de nuevo Mr. Vanidad.  
-Duerme.-Le digo.  
-Ya eh dormido suficiente.  
-Necesitas estar en reposo, me lo ordeno el médico.  
-El siempre tan mandón.-Se ríe, así que sabe que es Roderich, quizá él lo recibió. Se acuesta y me tira con él en la cama.-Solo si duermes conmigo.- Me sonrojo y él sonríe besándome profundo, le abrazo y él se pone encima de mí, hace bastante que no me toca y estoy sensible, es muy vergonzoso. Comienza a quitarme la ropa y continuamos con lo siguiente entregándonos el uno al otro, me fue inevitable aferrarme a él con toda mi fuerza, me fue inevitable ponerme a llorar y repetir incontables veces su nombre.

Francia estuvo bien los días siguientes, fue a su trabajo y yo al mío, todo marcha bien han pasado ya 3 semanas y Francis ha decidido dejar el modelaje al principio me sorprendió pero lo eh terminado por comprender, ahora el está todo el día conmigo ayudándome en la pastelería, es realmente divertido y el parece más tranquilo y apasionado que nunca.

Hemos decidido ir de vacaciones, hemos dejado todo de lado y hemos tomado vacaciones, hemos viajado y hecho diferentes actividades, quiero hacer todo lo posible mientras el este aquí… quiero que sea feliz… quiero ser feliz mientras el este aun aquí... quiero disfrutar esto…

********************  
Francis y yo nos encontramos en Paris, donde nació todo, donde lo conocí, donde me enamore de él, donde nos confesamos, donde pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo, donde lo ame, donde me enamore, donde hicimos tonterías, cosas vergonzosas, cosas divertidas, donde lo volví a encontrar y me volví a enamorar, donde lo bese tantas veces y nos amamos tantas veces.

Francis y yo hemos encontrado un hotel con una hermosa vista hemos ordenado cosas deliciosas y hemos bebido y platicado de cosas variadas toda la noche hasta que nos ha dado sueño.  
Francia me sonrió amable como siempre, me refugie en el cómo lo hago siempre, me beso y tomo en sus brazos como siempre y así permanecimos al amanecer, en el cual… Francis no volvió a despertar jamás.


End file.
